Black Dragon Brood
by ReignNAragor
Summary: Story of the Black Dragon revolved around Darrin in first person.  Some sexual scenes in m/m but this is my first erotic story so bare with me.  :P Char pronun in profile. Enjoy! Erotic Werewolf and Dragon together.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Dragon Family**

I held my eyes on the outskirts of the city. Sitting peacefully in my room. Maroon covered the interior, the carpet, furniture, even the drapes that softly touched my skin after a gust of wind would blow through. Pale white ghosts had taken over the city, always they had at night being the Kings watchful eyes as most of the Black Dragon guards took to their homes to sleep.  
"A servant comes for you." A ghost said slithering through the wall and across my room. From closer they were fearful, one mood set each of them, and their face took that emotion and so did their tone. Some were angered who seeked revenge on any that intruded the city late at night in search to kill our King, my Father. King Rhen Lord of the Black Dragons.  
A knock came to the door. "Master Darrin, King Rhen summons you to his throne." A frightened servants voice said.  
"I'll be down momentarily." I spoke taking another glimpse out the window. Hastily moving down the deathly cold halls of the castle, I met my dragon brother Thera, who looked exactly like his Father. My father had married and had children through multiple women, which then later he slaughtered unsatisfied with their commitment. Each of my brothers and sister had different powers, Theras of course were same as our Fathers, fore he was the oldest and first born. While I was the third child, I was gifted with the blood of a werewolf and dragon. My senses were heightened much greater then the rest of the family. Then there was Morei, delicate and beautiful sister who was the second oldest in the family, gifted as a vampire. She gained cruelty like my Father had and was merciless against anyone who came against her. Fortunate for me, I was the better fighter and she knew it. Finally there was Brendon, born with the blood of a Dragonkin, half man half dragon. Becoming a powerful beast, yet not the smartest. Luckily for me, I enjoyed the movements of a swift and quick death, quickly thinking through fast motions before striking my opponent.  
Black collumns lead the way to our Fathers throne room, the doors sealed shut with giant iron doors. Up ahead Brendon waited alone listening closely. "What do you think Father wants?" Thera asked as we neared. Thera held the form of a dragon, a sleek and built body, with red eyes like our father. His snout was long and about nail sized jagged teeth stuck out of his snout. He stood at about seven feet in height, taller then my average six foot. A small black dragon tail touching the floor behind him. He had no wings though, only a select few of the Black Dragons did. They were raised as hunters, also given a thin and flexible body like a snake.  
I only shrugged unsure myself. "Not a clue, he's been acting strange though hasn't he?"  
"Yes he has." Thera and I approached the door and fell silent, listening along with Brendon. "What's been going on so far?"  
Brendon only shrugged. "I can't hear, you've missed most of the conversation though Darrin, maybe you can pick off whatever they're talking about." Brendon generally had the same features as Thera, aside from his more human like figure and a more stubby tail, he had red eyes, black dragon skin and snout. Brendon was more built then Thera was, the Dragonkin were always fierce in size, but not always the brightest of races. I fell silent, all eyes went to me as I listened.  
_They were talking about the era to the throne, buisness I knew would come up sooner or later. Right now, Morei was being told off stating that it was unlikely she would become the next era. Generally because she was female. Everyone new it, as long as the males were still inline, she would be last to serve._  
"So... anything?" Brendon asked curiously watching me. I only shook my head listening more. _Father started again... He was giving Morei a mission... _I was reciting his words to my brothers. _Morei, you know what lies North of the dark forest that surrounds our haven. I want the head of the legend told Yeti that roams the North endlessly. The legends there speak of his brute force taking the lives of many in small villages._

_ 'But Father what purpose does getting this head do?' Morei was speaking. _

_ 'The head will symbolize strength, that the Black Dragons will always triumph through battle. Now go... Remember Morei, you may not be getting this crown, but your life is worth just as much as my other children be careful daughter. Send Darrin in... and before you do tell him to mind his own buisness.'_  
Brendon and Thera bursted out laughing as they backed away from the door. I rolled my eyes in stupidity realizing what I've done and waited for Morei's feet to reach the door. The doors opened and Morei's red eyes were on me. She had the form of a human like me, but was more elegant and graceful with her movements. The pale skin that covered her body made her the one to stick out from the rest of the family. At least from Brendon and Thera, I had to be in my werewolf form for her to differ, as my skin wasn't tan, but at least darker then white. Her red lips hid the vampiric fangs she got from her mother and the young ageless face left every man speechless. "I'm sure you heard Father already." Yet she recieved the harsh personality from dad.

I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, good luck Morei." Her cold hands came down on my chest pushing me back. We all laughed and I entered, the iron doors bolting shut behind me.

"You're lucky you're my favorite." Were the words of my Fathers. His voice deep and fearful to most of the servants in the castle. The room was pitch black, but my golden eyes had adapted quickly, revealing the outline of the room and the dark colors slowly came after. My Father was at the opposite end of the room, sitting upon his black throne. I remembered it being marble, having to speak with him many times in the past. Boiling red eyes were all that was visible for me at the moment. Large columns held up the high ceiling on the sides and a single carpet was all that lead to his throne.

I bowed in respect and sat down before him."What do you need Father?"

"I'm sure you heard something about whom the era to my crown will be." He cleared his throat. "It's definetly not Morei, I'm sure you're aware of that, I will not have my sons be below my daughter."

I nodded. "I'm guessing you have somewhere for me to go as well then to prove my self?"

He laughed. "No, have you not realized it, you're the era to my crown Darrin..."

I was shocked, I swore I had over heard my Father and his Counselor talking of this before. "Me, but I'm not even the oldest of the family. You're going to make Brendon and Thera hate me."

"No, they wont, like Morei, I have somewhere for them to be. I'm sure they've figured out that you'll become king anyhow. I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out already. Haven't you realized your potential, the way you are, how you act when around your siblings, your dominating ways. You're more then perfect to become king Darrin, an image of your old man, it's all very obvious."

I couldn't argue with what most he had said, several times I was told the way I acted was like my father even if I didn't look like him. "Then what am I to do while everyone else is away?"

"You're staying here with me. I have duties for you here."

_No... oh God no, please, why me, why'd I have to be the one he picked... Why couldn't he just have followed the age down. Thera was meant to be king not me._ "Father, there's got to be something that I can do. I dont want to just sit around and do nothing." I argued.

"You will have my duties, I am going to mold you into the king I want you to be!" There was tension in his voice, I could already see that he noticed how I felt about becoming king.

If I became king, it took away my freedom to fight outside the kingdom. I didnt want that, I desired the outside world. "Give the crown to somone else."

His eyes narrowed burning with fire. "You will not deny my word Darrin!"

"I am not going to let my talents go to waste! I belong outdoors, not stuck in a black castle where my children can barely lay eyes on me!" I knew my mistake right away, my Father caught the insult and growled snapping his fingers.

The room became lit, torches on the columns suddenly bursting with fire. He sat upon his black stone throne, his head that of a dragon but carrying the figure of a human, a large human. Two white fangs stuck out of his snout while his mouth was closed, while the other two dozen or so razor sharp teeth hid themselves. I've seen him tear the head from the body with his powerful jaws and shatter the skull between his lips. He had a rather large snout, capable of smelling his victims from hundreds of feet away. His height was massive, a foot or two taller then my average six foot height, but he had a built body that fitted into it. He had the skin of a black dragon, scales hard as steel large muscles covering his entire body, except his stomach, where the hard abdomen muscles were covered in a thick layer of dragon skin. His neck down to his arms were the largest in size, I could see the veins struggling to break through the hard skin in his neck as his anger started to rise. He had the appearance of a fat but built dragon, crushing his opponents with a single blow once he got hold of you. For some reason I found my father very attractive, the voice he used, his lean figure, even his breath was intoxicating. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't keep myself from thinking about him. I loved the way he said my name, out of anger or love, both ways sent strange chills through my body.

He snorted releasing fear into my body. "You ARE, and WILL be the next king of my city!"

I revolted standing to my feet. "No, I will not, Thera wants the crown not I!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" His voice boomed shaking the room. "Come here." He growled. I hesitated my eyes seeing the razor black talons tapping his arm chair. "NOW!" His voice startled me, bringing me fourth in fear. He grasped my hair and pulled me close to his chest. I struggled against him attemping to pry him off with my own claws but he was too strong. "Now listen... You are the era to my throne, and the child I was always so fond of. If I didnt know your brothers were just outside, I would have made you mine here and now." I felt my cock hardening at the tone of his voice, loving his dominance, yet deep inside I wanted to tear his hand from his arm. "You will take this crown when I pass, and you will wear it with pride!" He tugged on my hair. "Do I make myself clear!" I struggled to nod, tears welting in my ears. "Good, now tell Thera to enter after you!" He threw me from his chair and I went sprawling across the marble floor. "Wipe away the tears, you're going to be king! You do not show weakiness!"

I wiped them away and ran out forcing open the bolted doors. "Thera," Was all I said sniffing, the redness in my eyes catching their attention.

"Darrin, are you okay?" Thera asked looking into the black room. I ran past unanswering and fled to my room sobbing into my pillows as the white ghosts circled my bed, feasting on my sorrow. I wanted to be alone, and not even the ghosts could understand that, if there was somewhere for me to just leave the world behind, I would have found it already.

"Why does Master Darrin cry?" A soft familiar tone spoke. It was one of the ghosts I managed to become friends with her name was Sister, or thats was what I called her. She stood at the end of the bed hovering over the sheets a gloom expression on her face.

"My Father wants me to be king." I said smuggly wiping away my tears again.

She cocked her gloom expression." Isn't that a good thing?"

"For him yes," I cleared my clogged throat. "I dont want to be king, he still has his hundred years of life, I dont know why he's discussing this all of the sudden." Her ghostly form lingered to my bedside and sat herself on a small table kicking her feet like an infant. I couldn't tell if she was a child or not, she had the appearance of a small girl, but was smarter than I was.

"Well, doesnt your daddy need somone to watch over the throne after he dies?"

"Yes," I nodded following her as she lifted into the air again. "But he has Thera who's the oldest of the throne, and he's even a Black Dragon he fits the spot even more."

"But why dont you want to be king, you're a Black Dragon too you know?" I shrugged and fell quiet. "Come on, tell me, I know there's a reason." Her figured twirled through the air.

"Well," I hesitated. "I dont want to be king I want to taste the open air of wilderness, I want to fight against the other Dragons and races of the world. Being stuck in this castle wont be very fun."

She only giggled. "Why fight when you can command others to do what you want?"

"Because I want to taste the blood of my enemies. I want to feel my teeth rip through the skin on my victims body."

She shuddered that time making me smile. "That sounds awful." I laughed at her words.

"Hey, do you think you could do something for me?" From below I could hear the shouting of my Father. "Do you think you could spy on my Brother and Father while they're talking? I want to know what he's giving Thera as a task." She smiled and twirled her body through the air before disappearing through the floor.

I waited in patience from then pondering on what my Father had said to he'd make me his. Did he know that secretly I fell for him, that I wanted him and knew it was wrong? I couldn't help myself, everything I tried to do to prevent it failed against me. I was loosing to my own will. Every moment I let think about him, the more I wanted to feel his body against mine. I bit my lip in rage making it bleed and threw a powerful fist into my bed.

Sister was gone for awhile, I hoped that my Father didn't catch her. He was the only other one that could manipulate them like I could. Why I called her Sister, I didnt know, the name just felt right since Morei couldn't fill that spot.

I couldn't help but get my Father out of my head, the way he licked me with his tongue, it felt so great against my body. Especially when he slid it down the length of my throat. My cock hardened again, but I couldn't fight it, he had me seduced. My hands fell to my cock and I slowly stroked the length siging in pleasure.

Then the head of Sister appeared a great big grin of sin over her face. Thank god they were blind and relied on the emotion they craved to find their ways. "Your daddy is sending Thera off to the East. He said something about fighting the ancient beast to prove his manhood."

"What were they yelling about?"

She thought back. Though Poes were easy to manipulate, they weren't entirely reliable. It was hard for them to focus on more than one thing. "Oh yes!" She snapped over joyed. "They were fighting over you."

"... More?"

"Thera asked why you were crying after you left, he watches over you, you know." My God, she was so sweet, but when I needed her to do something, getting information back was helpless. I had to squeeze it out of her.

"Sister, what did my Father say?"

"He said... actually he just yelled at the top of his lungs, it was very frightening." My hand meet my face in a loud slap. This was going now where.

"Please, just tell me what they said, why was Thera asking about me, and how did my Father respond."

She giggled again. "I told you, Thera asked why you were crying and then your Daddy said something about Thera needed to leave you alone and that buisness between the two of you was private. Which was why he took the both of you in seperately."

Finally. "Thankyou Sister, now go see what he's talking about with Brandon." She happily vanished and I went quiet again returning to the window seal. Many minutes passed, I didn't hear shouting or anything. Brendon was the one frightened of our Father, I knew he wouldn't dwell into the same topic as Thera had.

Suddenly Sister flew through the floor franticaly panicing. "He saw me... saw me! RUN! He wants you, eek!" She flew through my window seal and disappeared into the city.

Great, Father would summon me and the pain would follow after that. I waited listening for the quick feet of a Black Dragon servant to come scrambling up to my door, say his message and flee in fear.

"A servant comes for you." One of the ghosts said poking his head through the door way and then becoming nothing but smoke.

I readied myself waiting for that knock on the door. Here it comes, the quick foot steps running up the stairs. Then the knock. "Master Darrin- Y... Your- King Rhen wants you immediatley!" His voice was feared half to death, I smiled as an image of my Father shouting at the top of his lungs over the small servant appeared in my head. Then laughed as I saw the servant go crashing down the stairs.

I knew leaving when told would keep my Father's punishment to his minimum. Descending back down the stairs and to the hallway that lead to the great doors, I paused for a moment and closed my eyes. With a single deep breath I stepped forward, the iron doors sliding open and slamming shut behind me, the latches of the doors locking and darkness embracing me.

A snap, and the room was lit my Father sitting on his throne and watching me with cruel eyes. "Now I've gotten sick of your snooping Darrin. Manipulate the Poes to do what you want... but do not use them against me." A dark smile appeared. "You're becoming even more like me." He used his tone of dominance, irritating me. Everything he would say now would enrarge me and he knew it.

"You called for me?" I couldn't let his voice get to me.

"Come here." And the pain would start, I hesitated for a moment and he shouted. "COME HERE!" I moved slowly to him his blood red eyes narrowed in anger. He took hold of my hair again bringing me close to his body. Something about him was different, he had a thicker odor, a sweet smell to it that messed with my mind. His hand went to my head yanking me closer and as I waited for a hard fist I felt soft lips. I was confused at first and tried pulling away but he had me in his grip already bringing me closer. His tongue was forcing it's way through dancing over mine and starting the unlit passion inside. I knew this was wrong, but he continued leaving me breathless with his kisses. My cock was hardening pressing against his stomach. He looked down noticing the new pressure against his stomach and raised an eyebrow. "What have we here?" He tore the pants from my leg revealing my fully erect muscle. He took it in hand rubbing my sack raising my excitement "Aw... Are you enjoying yourself?" My cheeks went red as his hand took my cock in hand and gently stroked it. I couldn't help but moan falling into his chest and feeling his cock rise beneath me. We kissed again, sending explosions of pleasuring energy all throughout our bodies, my cock throbbed as my Father growled in my ear. Eagerly he dragged his tongue up and down my shoulders and around my neck, snorting in lost concious.

I felt my own eagerness rising, and the throbbing of his cock beneath me. Letting my hands and body slide down his chest I eagerly took hold of his thick dragon cock, that had begun to drip precum. It was beautiful in size, much greater then I knew what I could down. "Take it son." He huskily said rubbing his hands through my hair. Taking the head of his cock in I slushed my tongue around dipping it in and out of the small pink crevice. "My God Darrin... you're tongue is... amazing." I was curious if he was enjoying that, what would happen if I used my werewolf tongue? His hands massaged my head, combing back the hair. I didn't know if he already knew, but my head was my sexual tension, raising my to full attention. I felt him thrust against my throat making me gag, as drips of precum slipped down my throat. The taste was exotic, and had a strange sweetness to it, feeling simply delicious as it slithered into my stomach.

Soon I was lost in my own lust, taking down his cock further and further. My hands stroked the rest of the length as he grunted in pleasure. He moaned out loud and took me by the hair again, running his finger tips through as he thrusted deeper and deeper into my throat. "Darrin... You're getting close! Take it all, dont disappoint me!" I knew what he meant, and was ready for it, I wanted to taste it again, the addictivness he had deep in him. Moving my hands faster and faster he moaned clawing the arm chairs on his throne and shouting in pulled me from his cock and I pouted wanting to taste the succulent pink flesh.

Suddenly we were on the rug, and the warmth of his tongue took me by surprise as it wrapped around my cock. I moaned stretching out my arms for his thighs bringing myself back over his man meat. He rolled himself on top of me and I cringed in pleasure as he brought me faster then I could him, and soon I cried out in ecstasy as I came inside him. For a moment I couldn't move as burst after burst ran down his throat leaving me in a breathless spent daze. He drained me for what I was worth, occasional thrusts shooting small loads. I wanted him now, knew that I couldn't get away without him, my mouth sucked on the thick head piece while my hands worked the rest. I could hear him panting, and the beating of his heart excellerating as he neared. His deep thrusts returned and a deep growl rumbled in his throat.

"D..Darrin!" He warned his breath deeper. I could see the weariness in his eyes, he was very close... I moved my hands faster slipping my tongue in and out of the crevice that carried his delectable. Then I felt it, a small spurt of the liquid hit the back of my throat. Seconds after he howled in bewildered satisfaction and released his immense amount of cum, filling my mouth and sending trails of white down my chin as I tried to take down what I could. The roar seemed to trigger me as well as I felt my cock throb and release another load inside his mouth

I fell back heavily breathing, being pulled up into his chest. He smothered me in kisses all along the neck and eventually the mouth where he sucked my tongue mixing the tastes of our cum. "How was it?" He asked snuggling his snout against my cheek.

I studdered wordless."It was... amazing" I managed to say savouring the mixture. "H...How did I do?"

He smiled laughing and licking my face. "Not bad for your first time... Now get some rest."

"Was this my punishment?"

He shook his head. "No... tomorrow. Now get some rest."

I nodded. "I... love you." The words came out awkward.

"I love you too son." He kissed my forehead and motioned me to leave. I stumbled from his throne, trying to follow the carpet. He laughed behind me. "Hey!" He called as I made it to the door. "Changing forms might be better for the both of us." His eyes moved to my lower body and I followed them now laughing. He had torn the pants from my legs, and all that was exposed was my now soft cock. With a quick mental focus my body ripped into it's canine form, and the clothes tore from my body dropping to the throne floor. Giving one final farewell I gathered up my shreded clothing, and shared an innocent smile. He smiled back in love as I disappeared from the throne room and returned to mine. Exhaustion suddenly took me when I forced open my doors and I collapsed into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Before starting just a heads up, this chapter does not contain any explicit sexual scenes yet it's still a good chapter that fills you with some suspense more toward the end._

**The Life of the Party**

King Rhen sat before his children, watching as they feasted on their breakfast. Everyone but Darrin had attended. Rhen was nervous not seeing his son like he usually had every morning before they would be dismissed to their usual daily tasks.  
"Father, you were talking about the Red Dragon... is something wrong?" Brendon asked from across the table snapping down another slice of smoked ham. King Rhen remained silent, eyes kept on the door he hoped Darrin would enter. His hands fell to his face in self disgust as what he had revealed to his son.  
"Father?" King Rhen's eyes peaked from his fingers.  
"What is it Brendon?"  
"You were talking about the Red Dragon, is something wrong?"  
King Rhen pushed away the thoughts for now faking a smile and shaking his head. "No, nothings wrong, let me continue..."

Again I was at my window, it helped me think. The sun had finally reached the peak of the snowy mountains so far in the sky. My mind was hooked on my Father, I had made up my decision. I wanted him, like he wanted me. Sister was with me cautiously looking around with a horrified face worrying that King Rhen would suddenly come through the floors like the Poes did and drag her down into his throne. "My Fathers not going to come up here for you Sister." I said trying to calm her.  
"Lies," She squeaked. "He didn't lay a hand on you hoping to have me go with you next time!"  
_Oh he laid something on me._ I thought. "Sister, you're hopeless."  
"Eek! No, I'm dead!" She fluttered through the air faking a death.  
Swinging my legs off the window seal I jumped back down on my floor. "I'm going to go eat, I'll see you in a little bit. "  
"I'll be dead!" She said as I shook my head in disbelief.  
The stairs spiraled down to the hall that lead to my fathers throne, the iron doors bringing back the wonderful memory of yesterday. Another hallway off to the left dived down to the main floor where most of the conversations were taking place. I could hear the strong handsome voice of my Father shouting out orders for more food behind the doors. I laughed to myself and pushed, revealing the dining room. It was magnificent in size, a grand chandelier at the center and a beautifully sanded oak table beneath with several chairs for many guests surrounding it. Five large vertical windows revealed part of the back yard on the left wall where we were free to do what we pleased without the watchful eyes of the guards. If it weren't for the several mixes of monsters in here, this room could almost look like normal.

My eyes met with Thera who was helping Brendon scoop biscuits onto his plate. "Good morning Darrin!" Brendon said happily.  
"What have you been up to, alone in your room nearly the whole morning?" Thera asked sliding bacon over his plate.  
Morei remained quiet only greeting me with a smile, she never was a day light person, catch her during the night and she was the friendliest person you'd meet.  
"Good morning son," I heard the strong and desiring voice of my father. Our eyes met, but I held them just long enough that he knew I still had my affection for him, then pulled away. I managed to see a small smile pull over his lips as I took another quick glance.  
I was the final one eating beside my Father who waited around patiently. He was watching me eat, and I couldn't help but stare back and smile every chance I got. "How'd you sleep?" I finally managed to say.  
He finished his slice of meat before answering. "Very well, and yourself?"  
"Just fine."  
"Oh really?" I looked up the lust in his eyes. "You slept just fine, is that it? I'm sure you enjoyed yourself much better then that, from all the moaning you did." I choked on my food coughing, feeling it gag me trying to force it down my throat. I was gasping for air leaning over. "WATER!" He commanded. I shook my hand but the servant was already out holding a silver platter above his head with a water filled grail. The plate was shaking, and I smiled as the little servant ran off after I took my cup. Sipping it down, the cough slowly died and I could breath again.  
"...You're... sick." I sputtered. He only laughed. And licked his dragon lips winking at me.  
"Come celebrate your brothers and sisters final day before they leave on their destination. The Festival of Winter is happening tonight, wear something nice." He said disappearing from the dining room leaving me to my breakfast. His attitude had completely changed since last night, it was strange.

Soon, the day passed, and the sound of fireworks shot through the air starting the festival. I let myself be dressed by the servants, but bathed myself in a steamed pool and allowing incense to linger through the room. Then they set in dressing me in a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a white collard button shirt. They brought up my hair to several tiny spikes, _Father always liked spikes I never new why_ and wiped me down with a thick sponge coated with sweet pine giving that forest like odor. Finally they set me down on a stool and slipped on a pair of comfortable black slippers, the soles made from soft rabbit fur and the outside protected with thick black cloth.  
As soon as the servants left, I undid the buttons around my wrists and scrunched up the sleeves then pushed down my spikes and running my hair through it creating a fierce bed head style. Taking a step in front of my mirror I struck a poise laughing at myself, then grabbed my maroon cloak and left.

The noise of a festivity was surely beyond the castle doors, the sound of young children running around with their parents laughing and squealing excited by every little thing they saw. The entire castle felt empty, soundless, all of the servants were forced in preparing food for the kingdom outside in the Dragon District. Like usual my Father would prepare a speech that would send inspiring emotions through the kingdom. Pushing open the great doors that separated me from the festival I welcomed the cold air of winter and heard the bursting of fireworks shoot through the air.

The city was lit in tints of greens, blues, and purples, fireworks intensifying the sky with beauty. Already I could feel the adrenaline of the party rushing to meet me. Stepping down the stone steps into the court yard, the guards turned and saluted me, and then resigned to their original position. I felt bad for them not being able to enjoy the party, but even now the cities royal family was vulnerable. We were all scattered from each other, dooming us to a single assassin, I ignored that though, knowing that Father always had something to protect us. Weaving through the guard posts I exited the courtyard and descended into the party.

Two guards waited for me at the bottom of the stairs one human the other dragon, armored and ready to fight at a moments threat of my life. They greeted me with a bow and followed behind me. Tents were scattered throughout the city, entertainment was everywhere. People and dragons dressed in multicolored clothes to raise the partying spirits. I was greeted all the way through the market district, I intended to find Thera or Brendon somewhere here. Thera of course was probably getting drunk, somewhere outside one of the inns while he ravished in delight with other people. I couldn't speak for Brendon, he wanted to fit in, if Thera was drunk, then most likely so was he. Morei had to be somewhere in the city enjoying herself, it was night after all and her vampiric side released itself. If she wasn't in the market district then I was sure she was somewhere atop one of the balconies seducing some poor soul with her beatific looks. I could see her getting some pleasure just before she had to leave, for granted she couldn't get herself pregnant from being dead. I shivered thinking about having sex with a cold body and quickly pushed it aside walking faster as if it would help get rid of the thought. Then I stopped, and there he was, Thera, and of course Brendon beside him drinking. They had found the greatest pit-fire singing into the heavens while the citizens joined in dancing and laughing. They were making fools of themselves, as I intended not to, even their guards were laughing at them. By passing them I found myself being entertained by a silly suited dragon, who was rather fat. He hobbled on one foot while juggling flaming spheres through the air. I laughed out of respect and he tossed the spheres into his mouth and blew out fire, the spheres creating multicolored flames. Everyone clapped entertained and I joined in smiling. Throwing a few coins to him I bowed in respect and left, making my way toward the Dragon District.

Besides the exquisite food, they always had great shows such as the dragon before. Yet there were multiple dragons doing one thing, throwing one another high into the air and just before they came back to the ground they would fly high into the air spreading their decorated wings and releasing jets of colored flames. I didn't want to miss any, there were rumors that by the time they finished, the entire stage was nothing but charred wood and burning embers. I looked back to one of my guards, the human one, a black steel plate helm covering most of his face. I could still make out his eyes though through my sight, brown and a rough beard under his chin. "I'm going to get something to eat, if you want to wait here go ahead." I already knew they would stay at my side which meant I needed to loose them through a crowd. It was nothing personal against them, I just hated being followed, the human would be easy to loose, it was the dragon that made things difficult. Stepping up next to a costume shop I purchased a sad mask, reminding me of Sister. The Poes were still here, it was just difficult to see them with the bursts of lights going through the kingdom. I took the mask and put it on my face generously leaving a gold piece on the counter and disappearing before he could try and give me my change.

Now here was the fun part, everyone else had a mask too, and were dancing, an old dance where their hands would stretch up, and somewhere they would form a bridge for people to dance through. Normally the guards would stand on either side when doing this so that they could keep an eye on me, but I had something else in mind. As the hands for the bridge came up I danced beneath until about mid way, then squeezed through a crowd dropping my cloak to throw them off. Next was a full on sprint through an alley that lead to the lower districts, where Thera and Brendon were. I wanted to witness their behavior, laughing up as everyone else was. It was something for the future where I could tell they're married women of the fools that they were. I was ready for the bruises they would bring me, but the embarrassment inside would be well worth it.

Vaulting over a short gate I descended into the Humans District, hearing the horrible singing of Thera and Brendon. They were singing some old song, passed down through the Black Dragon ages, the entire thing was slurred English, the chorus barely noticeable. I sat back and watched, seeing Thera guzzle down another mug of ale and stepping backward already half drunk. _I'd have to say Thera, this may be the drunkest you get._ Then I realized it, this was the final night I would be with my Brothers, this wasn't a night that should be spent with brotherly revenge. We needed a night to remember... as if drinking would help that at all. I joined in anyways, sliding a couple gold pieces to the bartender and winking. He happily slid me a mug of ale, and I doused it in a single chug wiping away the foam from my mouth and slamming it back down on the counter before jumping in with my brothers in harmony. I wasn't planning on getting too drunk, I still wanted the stories to tell, and to remember this night. They were far from remembering, and all I had to do was to enjoy the ride.

Only a couple hours later, the familiar horn that called for everyone to assemble and eat in the Dragon District echoed over the city. This was where the King would give his blood rising speech. I followed Thera and Brendon back to the Dragon District; we were one of the last people there as they swayed and fell against the wall reaching out to try and keep themselves up. By the time we reached our the table, the guards had found us and had to carry the two over to the table, where my Father looked at them with displeased eyes. I would have smiled, but I had received my own glare from him for ditching my guards earlier on that night. Morei was already up sitting next to Dad, who impatiently waited for me to take my seat. Father was dressed in a similar maroon cloak I had on, yet this was showed more craftsmanship, the edges weaved with gold thread. Beneath that I could barely make out a black collard shirt, and took a guess that he had some kind of jeans or elegant piece to match the shirt.

"How the hell could you have let your brothers get so drunk?" He growled under his breath as I passed behind him to take my seat.

I shrugged. "I wasn't the one suppose to be baby sitting, ask your guards."

I felt his hot eyes on me."Speaking of guards, well have to talk later." I ignored his threat for now, the festival was more important.

It grew silent over the crowd as my Father gave the speech of our greatest ancestors of the Black Dragons. It was a story in itself, describing the triumphant victories that lead us to where we were now. My favorite one was with the ancestor known as Loguth, a fearless monstrosity of a dragon that tore the three other clans from his beloved to save the Black Dragon race, and continue on with their species. It was a battle of love, becoming selfless and putting his life before others in order to save his future children. Without his valiant sacrifice none of us would be here today. That always put me into deep thought how one dragon's selflessness could have saved an entire race. I imagined what could have happened if all the dragons became like that, willing to give up themselves to keep who they really loved alive. Once the several stories of history passed, he began his speech.

He cleared his throat before the silent audience. "Your King stands before you... Standing with gracious arms that would sacrifice without question, for each of your lives to save this sacred city. Without thought, that each of you before me are my children. I give you my sacrifice as I know you would give me yours... The heart, strength, and mind that each of you possess are without question the structure of this cities bond fore without, indescribable terrors would leave our kingdom in wreckage." Faint drums beat rhythmically off to the side, stirring a mood that I felt drifting over me and into the crowd. " Through the Hells we have faced hardships, deaths many of close relatives, lost in war. We have seen them as sorrowing... Though not in vein... In pure patriotism! We know that with each bruise, with each wound we grow stronger. Our race has sacrificed so much to get where we are today! To finally stretch out our necks and roar to the Heavens." Limited cheering came out of the crowd, as hands came together clapping. "We are not afraid... OF ANYTHING! We do not show weakness, to ANYONE! The Black Dragons fight out of their heart and out of their soul! Without it we are nothing..." The crowd was shouting in agreement stomping their feet and clapping their hands. I felt the blood in my body boiling with excitement, my canine form wanting to rip free and howl into the night. "Fight!" The King's voice was growing louder. "Fight, for the kingdom you devote your lives too, I will prove our families loyalty... I am sending my children out into the world to bring back the heads of the tyrants that threaten any who walk in it's path! Tonight is their farewells, fore they leave tomorrow morning, just as the sun stretches over the shortest peak in our valley!" Over joyed screams filled the air. "Dine in their favor, eat until your hearts stop! Let the Festival of Winter begin!" Flames exploded into the air, followed by the dragons I was hoping to see. Two twin dragons who spiraled in perfect sync around one another shooting jets of flames into the air brightening the sky.

We were all lost in the colors of flames that shot through the sky when suddenly I felt hard powerful hands force me down from my chair. The crowd gasped, drawn from the flame show above. Thera was on top of me holding me by my throat, and raising his fist before following with another crushing punch against my face. I felt blood squeeze from my nose as another punch followed bruising my face. Again he raised his fist and threw it down, but I was ready catching it mid way and straining the wrist left breaking the punch and Thera's balance. Rolling back I readied myself for Thera, expecting a charge seconds after. But he only stood there, off balance, drunker then I suspected he'd be. He pointed his finger at me slightly lingering to the side and spoke. "Yaoou think you can taeekk the crown f-ffrum me Der... Daarrin!" He swayed to the right and came at me, falling off the stadium seconds after. I laughed watching him crumble to the floor, as well as everyone else did. "Ah- I...I'm not kiddrring," he said struggling to get to his feet. "You just can think yoouu, can jus walk r-rright up and take the cro... cro... crown frum me Darrin!" I saw the dark intention in his eye and the sound of his voice deepened when he became serious. "Yyyurr nothing m-mour then a fffake!" He was speaking in dragon now. "Look atcha, dunt even resembbrl the B..." A grotesque burp came from inside. "Dragon, fffuck you bruther!" My fist clenched and I stepped forward.

"You're lucky your drunk Thera, or I'd end this right now." I said harshly, feeling my canine side cutting through my skin.

My Father stepped in holding me back with his hand. "Go back to the castle, to your room and don't come out till I come get you."

"Awh... Wh... whaurts the problurm Daruuun, afferaid of a... of a fff...fff..FIGHT! Come on!" He swayed closer to me slapping his cheek. "Ffrrst shots faree... Lay one on me, right thur."

"Darrin... now! I'll take care of your brother." My Father ordered, it was silent over the crowd, everyone was watching. I took a step away from Thera walking off the platform.

"Gruew sum balls wuld yer!" He shouted mocking me with a dumb expression... I wanted to listen... so bad... but Thera was making me look like a fool. In front of all these people... I just couldn't. I stopped and turned facing him. Next thing I knew my hard fist flew catching the spot Thera had taunted me with. He dropped dead where he was and everyone fell back gasps and whispers running through the crowd. The single punch took every bit of rage out of me. I felt everyone's eyes move from Thera's unconscious body onto me. I looked up wide eyed, then to my Father who was steaming in anger, the red eyes burning and glowing with crimson.

My eyes got even bigger I wanted to make myself small. "Dad... I'm- I fell silent his eyes gouging my insides.

A deep and frightening growl was rumbling in his throat."To the castle... NOW!" He snapped his jaws, eyes nearly bleeding in rage, I could see the straining in his neck holding himself back from beating me where I stood.

I took one look at Morei and then to Brendon head first into his plate of food knocked unconscious from the alcohol.. I felt short of breath and was escorted by several guards. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what just happened... Thera had never acted that way before... had he been hiding something like that from me this whole time? I felt guilty taking the crown now, I didn't want to go near my Father, near anyone who was close to the crown, or close to any type of royalty matters. I ran past the guards now, forcing open the castle gates and tearing into my werewolf form running on all fours slamming my door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Overcoming Stress

The door slammed behind me. _God dammit!_ I yelled to myself pounding the floor with my furry fists. _I ruined everything, I made my Father look like a fool in front of everyone! What was I suppose to do walk away, so that everyone knew once I became King that I turned away from a fight? Dammit, Thera, you made me look like a fool either way! _I growled in anger walking to and from my window to look out at the party as it continued on like nothing happened. _At least he was drunk so not very many people could understand what he was saying. He was speaking half dragon anyways, and even then the language was slurred. _My fist pounded against the wall splitting the skin on my knuckles and striking a pain in my wrist. I felt the blood drip down the tips of my finger, but the wound sealed, the healing properties of a werewolf was doing it's job. Yet at a time like this, I wish it wasn't. Collapsing into the corner I burried my face, wrapping my black furry tail around my body and crying into my arms.

"Hey," Morei's gentle voice came from the window seal. I looked up teary eyed and she awkwardly smiled. "You know this isn't your fault... It's your Brothers and partially mine." She climbed into the room seating herself like I always did on the stone seal. "If I was there to watch him I probably would have stopped him from drinking so much."

I only shook my head. "I could have done that, I instead danced and sang with him around the pit fire."

"You're lucky I guess, Brendon probably would have jumped in with him if he wasn't so hammered, and then you would have had to knock both of them out." She said making an attempt to cheer me up then sighed realizing it was helpless. "Listen, I know Thera wants the crown, and yes I want it too, but there's no way in Hell I'm getting it. The crown is as good as gone for me."

"You don't understand Morei," I blurted out snarlng.

She slid into the room with her long purple dress gliding across the floor. Thin straps held up the piece that covered her breasts. As the dress came down, her sides were left open, the small straps weaving over eachother in an _x _holding the sides together until the dress connected just above the hips. The bottom half of the dress came straight down showing the thin outline of her legs and making the womanly parts look bigger then they really were. "Then explain to me."

I sighed then looked away. "I don't want the crown, Dad's the one who wants me to have it, I'd rather be outside like you and be free. I have the blood of a werewolf running in my veins hasn't he realized that I need to be out in the wild, not cooped inside a castle all my life."

"He wont change his mind?"

I shook my head no. "He says, I was the one meant to have it, yet I dont understand... How was I meant to have it if I dont want it, clearly Thera wants it, not me."

She laughed her mesmerizing chime. "If Thera had the crown, I'm pretty sure this city would slowly crumble, seeing him today was pretty crazy. I've never seen him that drunk."

"Neither have I, and I'm sure it's because of the stress dad's put on him with the whole era to the throne thing." I felt her cold arms wrap around me bringing me close to her body. Somehow she felt comforting, she seemed to change too... I was hating it, everyone became different because of a stupid crown. "You probably should go, I'm expecting Dad, to come in here and tear me limb from limb."

She leaned her head into mine."I dont think he'll be here for a little while, he still has to deal with Thera, Brendon, and make something off on the top of his head for the citizens to buy. You're fine where you are, just calm down. I'm sure if anything Dad's not going to punish you as much as Thera." I still had to have the punishment from the previous day, this was only adding on.

It was becoming awkward as the silence lingered on through the room. I tried to start conversation. "So... what were you doing during the party?"

"Oh... you know." _Yes I think I knew exactly._ "Hanging with some old friends, I never really get to see much of anymore." _Ha, that was much of a lie... or if she meant Hanging as in Fucking..._

"How was it?" She knew that I knew now.

"Oh come on Darrin are you really going to ask about that?" She swore releasing me.

I laughed. "I'm only kidding Morei... Here, what did Father want you to go out to kill?"

She shrugged. "Some big, Yeti, ice beast thing off in the northern mountains. I dont know, I'm sure it will be fun and challenging though." Her eyes lit up.

"Lucky for you, he's got me staying home doing some _family buisness._" I groaned hearing the footsteps of my Father far below.

"King Rhen comes for-" The voice of a little Poe said cutting off mid sentence when it saw Morei sitting next to me, sliding back through the wall it came. I couldn't help but laugh, and Morei's expression only made it better. "You'd better go now, Dad's coming up."

She nodded still curious of the Poe. "I hear his heart beat." She gave me one last hug and disappeared through the window.

Taking a short breath I got to my feet and fell onto my bed waiting for the knob to turn. Then a knock came to the door, for the first time, his Father had knocked. "Darrin, it's me."

"Come in." I reluctantly said through my pillow hearing the knob turn and the door shut behind me. He came to my bed side and sat down still in his maroon cloak. A large dragon hand came down on my back softly stroking the furry skin. His chest heaved in with a deep breath and he exhaled. "Dad," I muttered into my pillow trying to get the first words. "I'm sorry that-

"No," he said hushing me. "I'm sorry Darrin. None of this would have happened, I brought the topic up so quickly, that it built stress in the entire family, and with the festival so close I should have known Thera would have done something stupid. This is no where near your fault." Relief washed over me and my body relaxed. "However," I heard him gently laugh. "knocking your brother cold wasn't necessary, you should have listened to what I said and came up here in the first place. I would have dealt with him personally."

I turned my head catching his red eyes. "I wasn't going to let him talk to me like that, drunk or not. We're family, he should have respect for that."

His face turned hard now. "By doing what you did, you made me look like a fool, especially right after the speech I gave, it was like you shattered the frenzy that was growing inside everyone. If the people see that the royal family are having conflict, then how do they know that as they speak the entire city is? It would raise stress all through the kingdom, and the city would go to Hell."

"I'm sorry Dad... I just felt so mad... and the punch, it felt so great." I heard him laugh behind me turning me over.

"Again this isn't entirely you're fault Darrin, it was partially mine. Yes leaving your guards was completely your fault which we'll deal with later tonight." _Damn I was hoping the issue made him forget_ "But, can you learn to forgive your old man? I never meant for the stress to do so much to you." He was over me showing innocent eyes and I nodded. He came down to kiss my forehead, but as he released I snuck in a kiss against his lips. A grin stretched over his face. "I'd take you away tonight, but your siblings are leaving tomorrow and it's the last chance I have with them for a couple of weeks. Maybe tomorrow." I nodded and he kissed my forehead again then left. "As for your brother, dont be startled if you hear him cry out in pain. I can't say we'll have the same talk as we did in hear, and I dont want to see any more of your Poes lingering around listening on my conversation either Darrin." He pointed his finger warning me. "Private matters are to remain private matters." I sat up in my bed alone, hearing Thera's door burst open and slam shut behind my Father. Begging screams ran through the halls seconds later, but there was no one to save him, it was only us three here in the castle. Then the agonizing cries of pain and whimpering coursed through the castle as I could hear the fists and shaking of the castle as Thera was slammed against a wall. Again I felt awful, I didn't mean for Thera to take so much pain but I knew I could do nothing against my Father's word, and if I did step in I might be in the clutches of his other hand.

I could have left where I was and returned to the festival, but didn't feel like leaving the boundaries of my room. I still felt terrible for making my Father look like a fool, in front of almost everyone in the city. If it was possible I told myself to avoid him for at least tonight, to prevent any matters from getting worse. Tensions were high everywhere, my Father was already hot headed and without a single drink. Thera was lucky there, if he had managed to get a few drinks in before punishing Thera, he wouldn't have been able to leave for his mission tomorrow.

Thera's screams continued to echo through the castle, until finally he was silent. Father must have beaten him unconcious. I could hear the door gently close behind him and then the hard stomps of his feet come back up the spiral stair case. A white Poe head popped in and quickly looked around. "King Rhen comes for you." I sat at the edge of the bed and waited.

The expected knock came to the door. "Darrin," His upset and panting voice called from behind the door. _God Thera must look terrible._ "You're more then welcome to return to the festival, just keep aware, and do not leave your guards this time. I'm more then ready to punish you next. Your brothers had his and even if he had a choice couldn't move from his bedside now. I have to return, I can't have this suspicion rising anymore." He didn't wait for my answer, he was gone before I even could.

It didn't matter anyways, I didn't want the company of others, only sit in my room and wait for the night to be over. I paced back and fourth from my window, occasionally looking out at the glowing city. My eyes looked past the city limits and into the forest. I needed to get away, to run wild through that forest. I knew the consequences if Father found me gone, but right now I desperatley needed to run off my stress. Quickly walking to the door I changed human forms and locked it. I had torn my favorite clothes out of upset rage after the fight, and instead of worrying about my other pairs, I instead took another maroon cloak from my wardrobe and wrapped it around my self. Letting my ferocious paws appear, I started to scale the tower side, shifting to the opposite end to hide in the shadows and avoid contact from any of the citizens below. Letting myself slide down the tower my feet met with the shingles of a roof top. I was outside the border of the castle, now only the citys wall contained me. Ahead was an arched bridge that led to the gates to the forest. I knew my chances were very slim there and instead looked for an alternate route. Climbing the walls again was most likely my only option, but it was near inevitable the guards would spot me if I tried to climb them in the open. Then I looked to the District of the Elders, where generally was busy with the old, day and night, but because of the festival it left it rural and me with an opening. Casually walking into the District of the Elders, a large stone arch as its entrance, with the letters D.E written above it, I kept most of my body in the shadows. I made my way into the corner of the district that ran along the fortified walls and stopped, listening for the heart beats of guards above me. I could make out four, with two more at a distance. Two of them were dragons, and I knew getting around them would be near impossible, but the stress was eating at me. I was tempted to knock them out to get passed. Hell if I was up for that, then I might as well just charge the front entrance... I started to realize, that escaping without my Father's attention wouldn't happen.

But right now, it was worth it I took a step forward...

"Darrin..." I jumped as Morei's voice came from behind. "You're not thinking of running are you?"

"Morei! You scared me."

She didn't laugh, only stayed content with her posture and expression. "You're not leaving are you?"

I shook my head no. "I'm not leaving, I just need to get out of the castle a little bit. The forest will help remove my stress... I'll be gone just for a little bit... a few hours at most."

"Darrin, I dont trust your words. The fight you just had with Thera... you swear to me you'll return!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Morei, I swear to you I will return, where could I possibly go, this is only for a little while, I... I just need to calm down. The stress... it's eating me alive."

"Fine... But I swear if you leave and dont come back, I'll never forgive myself for letting you go." She noticed the guards up ahead. "How were you planning on getting passed them?"

I shrugged. "I was planning on charging through thinking that they wouldn't notice."

She laughed. "Right because that will definetly avoid you from getting Dad's attention. Once again I have to do everything... just stay hidden until I have their attention." I stepped back into the shadows and waited. She glided over to one and gently put her hand on his breast plate and snuggled her body into his. His stance became awkward, he wanted to hug her, but his concious was trying to stay content with his duties. Then her lips came against his cheek and he seemed to loose everything literally falling back into her. The other guards stood confused, a sense of fear running through them, but once she gave them the motioning finger to leave their post they followed lost in her seduction. It was strange how Morei was suddenly treating me different, was it because I would become King? Was she starting to fear me, I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. All of the changes were coming so rapidly it was hard to keep up... Great, another piece of stress to deal with.

I made my move then, sliding through the shadows and out into the dangers of the dark forest. The scents of the forest welcomed me, and my canine self. I could feel it swelling inside me eager to come through, I embraced the feeling allowing it to tear over my skin. I lead it to wash over slow, feeling the flaming waves of my feral soul burning over my skin and slowly taking the form of a werewolf. Leaping into the forest I began to run, slowly building up to my muscles highest potential. The stress began to build to, every time it reached my speeds limit I was push faster and faster until I knew I reached my max speed. Whenever I got to a hardship I would change direction forcing a greater pressure on my muscles to try and overcome the sudden momentum. The trees were going blind at my speed, as I wrecklessly crashed through small bushes or ripped roots from the earth. I found myself climbing a steep mountain side, unsure of how far I had traveled from the kingdom, my stress was blinding me. I didn't dare look back, it was like looking back at the stress I desperatley tried to get away from. The depressing images of yesterday and todays events clouded my sight and left my instinct to work. I got a glimpse of my outer self seeing me through the air and taking hold of a cliffside with my claws and working my way up as my greatest battle came ahead.

My body was tired, but I couldn't give in, the worse was just to come. I could see high above me, the cliffs peak, glowing from the moonlight. Then the stress of the festival took hold of me like it was dragging my feet down. _Climb dammit!_ _ Leave the damn shit behind you, climb until your heart explodes! You will not be burried in this stress! No matter what!_ My claws dug into the hard dirt pulling myself from the ground. _Push yourself!_ My hands moved again, as I felt the speech of my Father run through my head, the worse was still to come... I was ready for it. I got myself about half way up before it hit me. My claws dragged down through the rubble dust and small pebbles bounced off my head. Digging my claws back into the earth I climbed returning to half way as the event came back. My hand struggled to climb, an upset growl leaving my lips. Closing my eyes I focused. _Overcome that dammit, you're not worthless, you can do it!_ I felt my finger tips dive into the dirt as I got closer and closer. Pushing myself to the end, uncaring of how fast my heart was pumping, or how hard the muscles were straining. I was passing the events with ease feeling the breath in my lungs refresh me and my clouded self loosen.

Suddenly the event at the stadium with Thera hit me, and I plummaged down a good ten feet. My muscles were enflamed and I swore I had pulled one of them, but I had to continue... I had to overcome that horrible scene. Sweat dripped down my brow as Thera's voice entered my head, weighing down my body with his harsh drunk language he had spoken. _Fucking... Darrin, get over him, get over it! Release the stress, climb to the peak!_ My hands dug up. _Dominate over your will, you're strong like your Father!_ I saw the body of Thera laying unconcious before me, as my hand reached up. I felt the moist dew from the grass and my Father's angered voice slammed me down as my hand fell from the top. I fell back holding on with a single hand waiting for the sound of a muscle to pop and then my body would go flying into the forest defeated... I wanted to win, wanted to triumph over my stress but the odds were so far against me. My will just didn't want to give in, I didn't want to break the bone structure of it. With a fierce and cunning roar I slammed my arm back into the cliff regripping the earth and pushing myself with my feet.

I howled... howled in triumph as I stood victorious above my stress. It echoed over the valley silencing the world, as everything listened to my song. Then I collapsed against the wet strands of green breathing deeply feeling the muscles faintly burn. Tomorrow I would awake sore, but knew that the soreness was from a marvelous win. The moon showed down on me, cooling my boiling blood, and giving me view of the the black kingdom. The fireworks continued to burst through the air, I knew my Father must have heard my howl, but he had to stay to partake in the grand finale. I would return then, easily able to by pass the guards and return to my room before he would get there to check on me.

I laughed having the feeling of freedom- Weightless almost, no longer was I bound to the stress. I drifted into a deep daze, perking my ears up to listen for the burst of fireworks that started the finale.

There they were, crackles, sizzlings, and pops, explosions of bright lights shooting high into the air. I slowly picked my body up arms and legs shaking. Sliding down the hill I started my journey back to the city, back up the tower where my room was and into my window collapsing onto my bed and drowning in sleep.

It wasn't long until I awoke to a knock at the door. _...It was him._ I unanswered hearing the knob turn and my Father entered locking the door behind him. He stood next to my bedside feeling the suspicious eyes pounding against my body. "I know you're awake, your breathing's irregular." _God, he couldn't just wait till morning to do this?_ I rolled over still in my maroon cloak and now in my human form.

"What do you want?" I tried pulling off my slumber, lazily squinting my eyes and blinking a few times wincing my face acting as if one eye lid were dryer then the other.

"Don't try any of that, I heard you earlier." His voice was serious, and he was holding back anger. "What the Hell are you doing, are you trying to drive me insane Darrin?"

I shook my head frantically. "No, of course not..."

"Then what were you doing, I dont see any reason for you to leave the city without my consent late at night!" He growled, the anger in his voice becoming harsher. "Answer me now!" His hand came up and he back handed me, sending me sprawling out of my bed. A horrible stinging sensation along with blood flowed down my cheek.

I backed up against my wall trying to force out my words. "I... I was trying t-to get rid of st... stress!"

He was over me in a second grabbing me by my throat "So you thought it was okay to just leave, and tell no one?" I took hold of his hand holding myself up, feeling the muscles scream in pain.

"I... I'm sorry." I choked trying to pry loose the hold so I could breath. He forced me down onto my bed keeping me between his thighs and darted his eyes deep into my soul that even my werewolf form feared.

"I've been trying to avoid your punishment for so long, but you just don't seem to learn!" I felt the warmth beneath his legs lingering over my nude body, and the male odor he bared reached my nose. "I don't know what to do with you anymore Darrin, I only hope that you will learn!" I cried out as the stinging pain of his black talons swiped across my chest, spilling blood over my bed. I brought my hands to my chest trying to protect myself. His talons came back at me lashing my arms. I wailed in agony tears streaming down my face but he silenced me by taking hold of my body and throwing me into the wall again, destroying my wardrobe. I collapsed feeling crippled, shards of wood cutting through some of the skin. I could see the insanity in his eyes as he walked up to me picking me up by my shoulders. "I had changed my mind earlier about having sex with you tonight... but then you had to just go off and disobey me... You would have gotten your punishment through that, which I'm sure would have been much less painful then right now." He forced me back against the wall and I yelped whimpering as a small puddle of blood had formed beneath me. I was thrown back onto my bed feeling the hot blood on my cloak smear against my body.

"Darrin..." His tone changed drastically, reminding me of the other night. "This isn't out of hate, but love... I couldn't live without each of you in my life... especially you. Now rest, I may have over done the punishment... but I'll make it up to you tomorrow." I wept as the door closed, cringing in intensifying pain whenever I tried to roll over to sleep. The blood had begun to dry on my face and chest as the wound had sealed, but I still felt the pain. Tomorrow I knew it would be better... I would be with the sweeter side of him, the loving side I knew he had. It was hard to see him this way, made me afraid of him, but as he said it was out of love, not hate. I left my mind empty, wanting to reach sleep and soon the pain was tolerable and I finally rested.


End file.
